


Буря и натиск

by Herber_baby17



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, Schokk (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Rap Music, Soulmates, Русский | Russian, русский рэп - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: У Димы на теле много татуировок, но с появлением Мирона он перестает замечать все, в том числе и их преображение. А стоило бы.Ау от Соулмейт!ау если что)))





	Буря и натиск

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arisu_aiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/gifts).



> Видимо, мы живем в том мире, где есть херовая экранизация Темной башни, а у Вагабунда годовщина порознь.  
> С юбилеем, пацаны и пацанессы.
> 
> «Буря и натиск» (нем. Sturm und Drang) — период в истории немецкой литературы (1767—1785), связанный с отказом от культа разума в пользу предельной эмоциональности и описания крайних проявлений индивидуализма, интерес к которым характерен для предромантизма. (с) Wiki
> 
> #np Portishead and Radiohead – Wandering Star and I Will

_— Я хочу знать всё._  
— К хренам твои знания. Забыть всё, что знаешь, – вот что нужно. Всё, что якобы знаешь о жизни, о любви и дружбе, и главное — о нас с тобой. (с) Бойцовский клуб  
  
  
Мирон опаздывает. Дима вынужден топтаться у входа в бар и нервно курить. Аналогия с собакой невольно просится на язык. Он влетает к нему и с ходу начинает грузить переворотом игры. Дима слушает его с теплой улыбкой. Мирон меняет его и эти метаморфозы удивляют его самого даже больше, чем Мирона. Он не замечает за собой этой власти или очень искусно делает вид, что не замечает. Дима начинает больше слушать и меньше говорить. Еще больше он начинает самообразовываться. 

  
Мирон однажды, будучи у него в гостях, с голодным любопытством обшаривает взглядом всю квартиру, находит книжную стопку и с нескрываемым удивлением выносит вердикт “Ты что ЭТО читаешь?”. Диме впервые неловко за свой выбор, но он не стесняется попросить о помощи.

  
Он замечает две вещи:  
1\. Мирон очень любит повыебываться, особенно своими знаниями,   
2\. с ним у Димы случается очень много этого  _“впервые”_.

  
Хинтер преображается на глазах. Они редко видятся, максимум раз в полгода - Янович живет в Англии и постоянно меняет работу, пока Дима в Берлине бьет тату и учится рисовать картины. Но технологии на их стороне и они ночи напролет скайпятся, переписываются, обсуждают культуру, свое видение музыки и, конечно же, когда снова увидятся. Мирон с каждым разом становится роднее, а с каждой прочитанной книгой - понятнее. Это не похоже на отношения на расстоянии, но кажется, называть вещи не своими именами их общий грех.

  
Хинтер сбегает в Лондон от проблем с законом в Берлине. Сюжет современного рыцарского романа, честное слово. Мирон вместо того, чтобы излучать бешеную радость от долгожданной встречи, фонит депрессией не хуже поэтов-декадентов 18 века. Дима деловито обходит квартиру, все осматривает и исчезает почти на сутки, а когда возвращается с продуктами наперевес, застает Мирона в той позе у окна рядом с Луи-Фердинандом Селином и полной окурков пепельницей. Дима смотрит на него внимательно, осторожно и это что-то новое в их отношениях. Он видел так много других людей и в радости, и в горе, но рядом с Мироном он больше всего боится облажаться. 

  
Они живут вместе, Дима просто не может оставить его такого, даже несмотря на то, что его дело закрыли спустя неделю. За эти полгода он выясняет, что Мирон почти не ест нормальную еду, очень много курит и пишет в стол. А еще он может не замечать присутствия Димы вообще. Его сначала это бесит, потом расстраивает. В конце концов, он уходит на пару дней, а вернувшись не встречает удивления в глазах Мирона.   
Дима не любит когда его гладят против шерсти, но почему-то позволяет Мирону даже это. Он позволяет ему преступно много. 

  
Однажды ему снится худая еврейка с огромными голубыми глазами, она посылает его нахуй даже когда он стоит перед ней на коленях с огромным букетом алых роз. Весь перемазанный в красной помаде, он шепчет ей:

  
\- Прости меня, Оксана.

  
Оксана демонически смеется и отталкивает его умоляющие руки. Она любит все делать сама: и целовать, и втыкать нож между ребер.   
Цвет их любви - красный.

   
И Мирон перед ним, наутро после, тоже в красном. Дима перестает обманывать себя. Узор на его руках меняется в более мрачный, но они оба просто не замечают очевидного.  
Мирон постепенно оживает, носится как бешеный с альбомом, микстейп дарит надежду на дальнейший успех и он серьезно подходит к записи уже полноценного альбома. У Димы жизнь тоже не стоит на месте, их отношения - это лезвие ножа, которое в любой момент может соскользнуть из рук. 

  
Мирон называет его "Арминием", Дима в отместку ласково отзывается “Жида”, а когда бесится переходит на “Оксану”. В любом случае, трахаются они как бешенные и Дима не уверен, что выживет, если они продолжат в том же духе. 

  
Все начинается с телок, которых они делят после концерта сначала порознь, потом одну на двоих, а затем и вовсе прекрасно обходятся без них. 

  
Мирон все делает сам: сам седлает его бедра, сам насаживается, сам орет, как он любит этот террор любви, когда становится Оксаной. Они пробуют сначала все поверхности и позы в квартире Димы, потом переходят к другим практикам (от бдсм до кроссдрессинга), Дима рисует его любого и его это заводит. Его заводит все, что связано с Мироном.   
На его скуле проявляется скрипичный ключ. Мирон творит свою магию особенно изощренно. 

  
Они едут по городам и кажется, Дима все больше влюбляется в него. Он влетает в творчество с бешеной скоростью, ему некогда оглядываться по сторонам и угадывать какой поворот промелькнул мимо. Оказывается, никогда нельзя терять голову. Это может быть смертельным номером.  
Гендальф Серый превращается в Гендальфа Белого. Огромный радужный пузырь его надежд и мечтаний лопается, обдав Диму вонючими брызгами. Лопнувшие мечты почему-то всегда дурно пахнут.   
Все узоры на его руках в одночасье чернеют, а скрипичный ключ превращается в одинокого старого ворона из повести Эдгара Аллана По.

  
Вагабунд официально распадается первого ноября 2011 года.


End file.
